


Galaxy

by Yuizae



Series: Save the Star [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuizae/pseuds/Yuizae
Summary: Earth might be beautiful and peaceful but to Draco it's just a mask of hell that hides behind the clouds and pain from the brightness of the sun. It will never be the same, it can fool the others but it cant fool him and his twin brother.Draco looks to his twin brother, with his bright ocean blue eyes from their mother, a black hair that he inherits from the Black bloodline and a pointy face he takes from their father. He will never forgive anyone who hurts and makes that blue bright eyes to dull. He will do everything, anything, sacrifice anyone to protect him. He knows this moment, the time he recieve a letter from the Gringotts, it might level him into someone but it never change his goals and plans.





	1. Pluto

**Author's Note:**

> Please understand my English. I had / have many mistakes and confusing writing , I really try my best to express what kind of Drarry story I want. Thank you for understanding and reading my story.

"Draco?" Whispered from Leon.

Draco knows that everything will be not go to his side anymore. Tomorrow, he will move to the other side of the manor. Where he will learn to become a proper Omega and be ready to be sell to the public. 

"Leon." Draco calls with a warm whisper.

"Let's play." Leon hummed and turn to face Draco from the other side of the room. Draco's bed are at the other side of their share room since they're born. 

"What kind?" Draco asked.

"Chess." Leon state and smile. Although its dark, Leon saw his twin brother smile and nodded. They both like chess from all the board game s they played  
.  
"King and Queen." Draco smile and paused then continue ---- "Play like a King while I prepare the board to check." 

"I will." Leon agreed.

Draco knows that Leon will never be hurt, he knows that their father will threat Leon with graceful and power while he will learn to be graceful with no power.

**

 

*****  
'Here is the book, I put a heavy disillusion charm on it. Enjoy' Draco read the noted that Leon leaves from the top the small book lay on his chair. He smirk and grab it then shove to his pocket before their father notice it. Two of them exchanging books and notes from every lesson they've went. Mostly Leon leave a books from the library that their father never allows Draco to read. Draco could only read the books that benefits his Omega status but the twins can't be stop.

Draco read and learned as a same time Leon's learned everything about Magic and Potion specially Dark Arts. Leon is not really found of the Dark Arts like Draco but he's obsessed with Charms and Astronomy while Draco is into Potion and Dark Arts. Every time Leon received a noted that Draco wants a new book from those topic he's not allowed to learn Leon can't help but smile and excitedly can't wait for Draco to make him do something risky like go to Draco's area to give the books in the middle of the night or request him to join going to Diagon Alley to buy books and ingredients while their Father busy in some sort of meeting in the ministry. No one ever notice them, no one suspect how powerful them now. No one could ever imagine how the pawns of the king moves everywhere.

Both of them knows more than the Alpha and Omega traits. They know they're not normal from the others. Leon knows that Draco is not a normal Omega and Draco knows that Leon is not a known as a Alpha. The more days past the knowledge, goals and greedy the both they get. Its not known to their father what is happening.

That when the day, they will decide where they will be, and the whole magical world will change.


	2. Line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I try to delete and edit all. Please bare with me. Thank you so much.

A smooth touch of their Mom give peace to them and the strong hug of assurance from their Dad set a warm shelter of love they can never forget. Those feeling are the one they will never forget.

 

"Dwaco!" Leon shouted from the distance.

 

 

"Lion!" Draco giggled.

 

 

"Dwaco! No fair! You gwod in hiding!" Leon complain for the fourth time. 

 

 

"No! I'm not!" Draco shouted back this time Leon knows where he is hiding. 

 

 

‘Behind the bush of their mom's favourite white roses.’

 

 

Leon grinned widely. He walk tiptoed and try not to make a sound and when he saw a moon light blond hair, he smirk and put his hands to his mouth side as if he was making a circle around his mouth and shout a roar that echoes to the entire garden.

 

"RARRRRRRWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Leon shouted and act like brave and dangerous lion.

 

"AHHHHHHHHHH"! Draco scream and turn to see Leon jump to his hiding place and tackled him with him.

 

Leon laugh when Draco start to giggled.

The feeling of satisfaction send to Leon’s heart to see Draco’s shinning smile.

 

"NO FAIW! YOU CHEATED!" Draco laugh when Leon start to tickled him.

 

"I DID NOT!" Leon defenced.

 

"Ye-----" Draco was cut off.

 

\----------- 

 

"Here is the book you need to learn for to day Omega." The book fall to his side. Draco was standing at the middle of the large room set on the other side of the manor. The hidden chamber for Omegas, that’s what his Father always said. 

 

"Thank you." He bowed a bit.

 

"Now, now --- I could see how this learning will go." Mr. Gid said to him. 

 

"If you finish drooling to my son I guess its time for you to go." A cold voice echo to the entire room sending shiver to Draco's body.

 

 

"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy." Mr. Gid go paled when the woman with a elegant posture come inside and walk beside Draco's place.

 

"I could see that you did a well job doing your classes to my son Mr. Gid." Draco's mother said.

 

"I did my very----" Mr. Gid try to speak but send in knees right away.

 

"I know you did. I could see a few bruises and markings at the back." Draco's mother turn and try to smooth Draco's hair.

 

"I---" 

 

"Sectumsempra" a whisper starts the loud scream.

 

"UGAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" Mr. Gid fall to his back bleeding.

 

"Leon" their mother send a warn to Leon who is leaning to the door frame of the room.

 

"What? I was trying the spell he thought me the other day, I could see...." Leon pause a bit and observed his perfect spell presentation.

 

"It works maybe I will get a A+ this time." Leon smirk and disappear.

 

Draco who is still looking down turn his eyes to Mr. Gid looking at him paled and gasping.

 

"I warn you." He mumbled. 

 

"Draco come on, your father will come soon." He's mother pull him harshly to the enter area of the manor.

 

"I need to set myself first mother." Draco said.

 

"Yes, yes --- hurry up or you will be punish again." Mother said and leave Draco standing at the mid of the long corridor.

 

 

"Thank you." Draco whisper and turn to his back sees Leon smiling widely to him.

 

"I know." Leon apparate again.

 

"Silly Lee" Draco shook his head and walk to his room.


	3. Noises

“Dwaco?” Leon call his brother by the third time now but he can hear any responds and only silence. 

For the 5 years old this is a bit scary to walk to unknown corridor of the Manor while his Mom and Dad talking to their Father but to Leon its like a game he need to solve like Theo and him always.

Draco runs right away the moment Leon say he wants to play Hide and Seek and shouting Leon will be the seeker. 

“Dwaco?” Leon turn to the other side of the corridor when he heard a sound. 

The old yet classic wall of the Manor gives a nice view and shows the history to elegance of it through lines and fine linings. Leon fascinated how his ancestor create this kind of beauty. 

He smile right away when he saw Draco standing at the front of a portrait looking confused and amazed. Leon runs to his side.

“I fwond you!” Leon smile and frown when Draco don’t responds.

“whaps wong?” Leon send a concern look to his brother who’s still looking to the wall. Leon turn and see a portrait of old lady and man looking at them. A magical portrait, Leon realized.

“I see a twin.” The old mad said. He had a sharp jaw line with a bread, wearing a fine lace clothes with few badges.

“Hi.” Leon greet them with a soft shy voice.

“Lee – they said were fwamily.” Draco finally speak.

“How come?” Leon send a confused look to the portrait.

“they said theywe ouw gwand parents.” Draco said.

“ah? But father is our gwand pawents.” Leon comments.

“I see--- dear ones. I must say I could see how the future changed.” The old lady said. 

“Futures can be tomorrow but not today.” Leon said without thinking.

“Clever boy.” The old man smirk to them.

With a small silence has been cut off by the house elf pop up next to Leon and smile to them.

“Master Leon and Master Draco are requested to go bed now.” Mitty said while bowing a bit to them.

“Mitty do you know them?” Draco pointed the portrait but the old lady and man just smile to them.

“Master Draco, Mitty cant see anything at the wall. I’m very sorry.” Mitty starting to pull her ears. Leon hold her shoulder and shook his head.

“It’s okay Mitty.” Leon said. 

“Only the Malfoys can see the lines of the Manor.” The old lady smile to them.

Draco eyes widen and turn to Leon who is looking at him shocked and inquisitive. 

“I think its time to go young ones but I hope we could see you soon again.” The old lady said before the portrait disappeared. Leon and Draco gasped and smile widely.

They cant wait to see them again.

\- - - - --

Leon keep hearing a buzzing noise next to his ears like it was kind of bell telling him something is up. He keep shaking is head to easy the noise but it turn louder. It turn to head ache and a Draco starring at him with concern eyes. They’ve been studying to play instrument when Leon starting to act strangely.

“Lee are you okay?” Draco put his hands to his brothers shoulder and start to massage it.

“I can hear some noise and I don’t know what is it Dee.” Leon put his hand to ear to lessen the noise but it can get through with it still.

‘help’ 

A voice stop Leon’s tense shoulder and he straighten up right away.

‘I’m dying, right?’ 

The voice come this time with a faint helpless sound like it was waiting to it time to passed away. Leon jump to his feel and run. 

Draco try to follow him when Leon vanish in the brink of an eye.

Leon disapparated. 

Draco shook his head and turn to his piano piece and think of how he will cover Leon to their father if it comes and discover Leon is gone away. 

“Stupid Lee.” Draco mumbled and start to play the piece again.

On the other side Leon could smell a salty scent of blood and faint dark magic simmering to air of the Earl Forest. He walks and follow the faint scent and try to be silent as possible.

The forest tree dance to the soft wind comes from the east and sending a cold yet hot feeling. It might rain Leon thinks. He stop in the midst when he hear the voice again but this time a real sound from a person.

“Help please.” 

Leon run faster and almost faint to see a bloody scene. He feel thankful he didn’t bring Draco with him seeing the burn bodies of person is more revulsion for him but much despair to see a person on the centre. He was laying to lines could means it was a ritual to something and he was the sacrifice. He went to that person seeing a merely a same aged as him. He’s naked and a knife shoved to the stomach.

“ple---ase” the kid said. Leon feel resentful to see this. He pull the knife right away and try to cover the part. 

“Please hold a bit-“ Leon whisper and dissapparate back to the manor.

“Thank you” a faint voice from the kid echoes to the forest.

Leon almost fall the person to the floor when he arrived to the manor, mostly to Draco’s room. 

“DEE HELP!” Leon shout and put the person the floor knowing he cant out marks to Draco’s bed.

“Lee?” Draco appeared from the bathroom doors with bruise to his left cheeks and wearing a sleeping gown Leon growl loudly and more likely forget the person laying at the floor but Draco gasped and run to his side right away.

“Dee-“ Leon try to control himself but snap back when Draco shouted to him.

“You’re not injured right?” Draco kneel next to him and touch his face. Leon only shook his head and turn to the person laying on the floor.

“Help him, please.” Leon whisper.

Draco’s finally removed his eyes to Leon and managed to not scream seeing a bloody person on his room.

“help—“ the person try to say and Draco immediately stood up and run to grab the med-kit he has.

“I need a warm water Lee! Move now!” Leon stood up pull his wand and transfigure the item he can to provide Draco’s needs.

And after a few hours the person finally settled. Draco immediately heal the wounds and put some stitches to the person’s stomach and cover a clean bandage. Leon actually clean the person’s body too and let the person sleep to Draco’s bed.

“I’m sorry” Leon said while sipping his lukewarm tea.

“it’s okay.” Draco said.

“If----“ Leon try to said something but stopped when he saw Draco is smiling at him.

“You don’t need to feel guilty Lee, you need to save someone’s life and its enough to say its worth to be slapped by.” Draco said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please understand that I'm not good on any part of English structure but keep trying to express my feelings and ideas. Thank you so much.


End file.
